


Red Stain

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Peter squeezed his eyes tightly closed, wincing in pain as he clutched his torso tightly. He felt himself crumble onto the floor, collapsing in on himself as he pushed pressure to his abdomen.“Peter! Peter! What’s wrong?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186
Collections: Trans Peter Parker





	Red Stain

Peter squeezed his eyes tightly closed, wincing in pain as he clutched his torso tightly. He felt himself crumble onto the floor, collapsing in on himself as he pushed pressure to his abdomen.

“Peter!  _ Peter!  _ What’s wrong?” Tony ran to him.

“No. I’m fine. It’s all good.” He looked down, flushing in embarrassment from the red stain in his jeans.

“Oh. That time of the month?” Tony asked softly.

Peter nodded weakly.

“Do you need anything?”

“Heating pad would be great.” He stood up, still clutching his stomach. “I’m gonna go get changed.”

“You go do that, buddy.” He gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

When Peter returned to the garage, soft plaid pajama bottoms that he had to flip the waistband over three times hanging low on his hips, Tony wasn’t there.

“Mr. Stark?” he called out. 

“In the kitchen!” Tony replied. 

Peter wandered through the cabin, mind melting from the delicious smells wafting through the halls. “Whatcha making?”

“I’ve got the bain marie heating up some chocolate and some bacon on the skillet.”

Peter’s mouth watered. “Chocolate covered bacon?”

“It’s the maple kind.”

“You are a saint.” Peter plugged in the heating pad and reclined on the couch. “Since I’m physically incapable of getting up from this couch, do you want to watch something?”

“Up to you, kid. What do you want to watch?”

“I’d love to watch something really stupid. Something mindless. Maybe one of those dumb 73 question videos?” He turned on the TV, scrolling through YouTube but stopped. “Wait a second. Is that  _ you _ ?”

“Uh no. Nope. No it isn’t. I don’t know what you’re talking about. FRIDAY, turn off TV.”

“FRIDAY, on.” He clicked the video. “ _ 73 Questions with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark _ ? You didn’t even get your own episode?”

“Look, we were trying to create good PR after the Infinity War, Pepper and I had just stepped down from our physical managerial roles and shifted to our telecommuting, so we needed to show the people that we were still keeping an open dialogue while we rebuilt after the blip.”

“Alright, alright.” He paused. “I’m still watching it though…”

“FRIDAY, turn off TV!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas


End file.
